Hurtful Words
by GMI
Summary: Sofia has a new group of friends who are astray, she will make mistakes, will break the heart of one of the people who love her most, but when he realizes it may be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A disclaimer: OK, at first I want to apologize for errors that may have because the English is not my language, but I read a lot of fanfics here and I thought it was just to try it, maybe somebody likes history. Please feel free to comment that you want, if you like I´ll continue. **  
**If somebody wants to correct my mistakes I´ll be grateful too.**

**###########################**

The alarm sounded tirelessly, Callie turn off it lamenting having to get up, still wanted to stay sleeping. With the other hand searched the presence to her wife in the bed, but the cold sheets indicated that she has not come back to home yet. That was a bad sign...

Arizona had been worked too hard lately whereby slept little and was tired, pale and a bit haggard most of the time. Callie was worried about that, but she knew that was impossible that Arizona could listen to her when they talked about be less time with her tiny humans like she called them it usually.

Since a few weeks ago pediatrics had many children, Karev was on leave and Arizona always wanted keep an eye on theirs, don´t want to take unnecessary risks, therefore has been spending several hours in the hospital.

Callie got up to make breakfast for the kids, really was wishing to be able to remain lying down but it was about 7 o´clock in the morning, Sofia and Timothy had to go school and she must carry out a complicated surgery this morning.

Today it was a pancakes´s day, Timothy was loving it.

He was 4 years old, and looked just like Arizona, blond hair, blue eyes, he was a very calm person, a really good child.

Some many years after the plane crash they wanted another child, Sofia was 11 years old and Arizona was recovered, so they decided to try it again. This time Callie wished at Arizona´s baby but the orthopedic leg could be a problem, for that reason Callie was implanted by a fertilized Arizona ovum and born Timothy.

Callie took a shower , made the pancakes and woke up the kids.

"Come on kids, it´s too late, hurry up! Take a breakfast"

"Pancakes, yummy!, thanks mum", Timothy started savored

" My pleasure baby", said smiling to him. Callie looked a clock and noticed that was almost 7.30, "Sofia, please, hurry!"

"I´m coming mum!, just am looking for my books, have you seen them? "

"They are on the living table", answered Tim with the full mouth

"Thanks Tim!"

"I´m ready mum, I go to say hello to mom", before she could hear an answer Tim ran towards their mother´s bedroom

"She is not here baby, I´m sorry, you could see her later", Callie knew he missed her when she passed without seeing several hours.

"Ok...", said disappointed, he was very close to her and disliked that lately Arizona it was remaining a little time with they. At that moment he heard the keys in the door, and Tim doesn't hide her happiness

"Mum, mom came back!"

"So it seem", said smiling, "Sofia let´s go!, I need to get to the hospital on time"

"Hi baby-boy", Arizona was hugging to Timothy who already was on her neck

"Hello sweaty", Callie gentle kissed Arizona, "How are feeling? "

"Fine, just a little tired", said responding to the kiss

Callie could see she was really exhausted but Arizona would even though recognize it, but was late and she could not spend time with her although really wanted it. She had been waiting this day for weeks, the surgery that she was going to make was very complex and would give great recognition if go well, that was it that she hoped...

"Today is the big day uh?", asked Arizona hugging to Callie lovingly. She knew that her wife was nervous and wanted to calm her. "Everything will be OK you are the best orthopedic surgeon of the country, even the world. He could not be in better hands than yours", said giving her a kiss cheek

Callie loved her, Arizona was amazing, could calm her fears in just a second, could get lost in her blue eyes all day, she gave her a lot of peace, but was late and had to go.

"Ok guys, come on, I´ll drive you both way to the hospital, let´s go, say goodbye to mom"

"Mom can take us, right?", ask smiling to Arizona with a naughty look

Callie rushed to answer, "No Tim, she can´t, she is very tired, she needs to rest, I´ll do it", said looking Arizona before she could answer.

"Honey, it's fine, I can do it, Tim is right, you are late and very nervous, also I´d like to spend some time with them, we could talk and we can..."

"Arizona, baby, you are awake about 30 hours, need to rest, shower, eat and sleep for a while, also is not too late yet, I´ll do it"

"Calliope, go. I´ll take the kids to school, I´ll come back, take a shower and I´ll go to the bed... _unfortunately alone_... but hope tonight is not so", said roguishly

"Sure?, because yet can ..."

"Go now!, Tim do you want that mom take you at school?"

Tim started jumping for joy, "Yes, Yes!"

"You see", said Arizona to Callie showed to Tim, "And you little girl, what you think"

"Fine to me, we go with mom", said without enthusiasm.

"Ok... ", Callie agreed not to much convinced, "Thanks!, really"

"Anytime, so, now, go to fix the man, I got this, have a nice day baby"

Callie kisses to Arizona and closed the door, but she opened again.

"Hey! I don´t listen to you say _eat_, and you must eat before going to the bed because..."

"Callie, honey, I´ll eat, I promise, now please go... wait! Just a little kiss before you really go... I´ll miss you"

Callie kissed Arizona and went again. Arizona was ready to drive the children to school.

**##########**

Tim and Arizona were singing in the car, that was their routine when Arizona was driving, Sofia also joined usually but not this time. They loved it, was very fun for they do it. Between song and song Arizona always asked them about their issues, how was they in the school, some guy who around Sofia, what they would like to do in the evening, what food, and they were asking for her about the surgeries she did it, how many patients she saves the last day...etc..

"Mom, today I´ll make a great drawing for you and mum. My teacher said that we may use macaroni, watercolors and crayons", said Tim very proud.

"I bet will be another ugly paper in the fridge which no ones liked it, but nobody throws to not hurt your feelings", whispered Sofia.

"Sofia!, what's wrong with you? Why you say that things to your little brother? , Arizona was angry now, she knows that Timothy was very sensitive and don´t like that could hurt his feeling.

"Is that true mom?, don´t you like or mum my drawings?" Tim was on the verge of tears

"What?!, I love it!,_really, really love it_! And mum too, baby, as the same way we loved the Sofia´s drawings, Sofia was just kidding", she looked at Sofia visibly annoyed, "Right?"

"If you say so"

Recently Sofia had changed, was very quiet, upset most of the time, she was neglected in her studies. Callie y Arizona had been called several times in recent weeks for the principal because that. Before she used to be an excellent student and a very good schoolmate but the last week was involved in a fight with another girl.  
Arizona and Callie were very worried about that, knew that Sofia had a new group of friend out the school and don´t like it, believed that this guy was the cause for the sudden change of her daughter.  
They tried to convince Sofia that she must separate from them because don´t were a good person even though Sofia was agreed, Arizona become too suspicious of her.

"Well, we arrived, you two have a good day, and Tim, please don´t forget my drawing, I´ll be anxious to see it. " Arizona hugged to Tim and noticed that Sofia out of the car without saying goodbye, "Sofia, no kiss for mom?"

"I am fifteen mom, I can´t let them see me doing, they will mock to me" Sofia seemed dismayed.

"Who will mock to you?, asked Arizona, " I can take care of them if you...

"Mom! I´m not your baby girl anymore!, I don´t need that you take care nothing!, please go away!", Sofia shout out loud.

"Hey!, don´t get upset, ... just was joking ... but Sof, you will always be my baby girl ", Arizona was feeling hurt, Sofia had never shouted her in that way, "Well, go to school, I love you guys"

"I Love you too mom!", Tim was the only who answered.

Arizona put started the car and went to her house, she was exhausted, really need sleep several hours to get the strength back and the last discussion with Sofia the worried had left.

When she was at home, sent a testing to Callie, "**I´m home and the kids are in the school already, I´ll go to rest, I love you. Good luck.**"  
At the second she had a reply: **"I love you too babe, please eat something before. Take care. I miss you, see you soon."**

Just three hours went since she was sleeping and her beeper started to sound.  
"No, please, no now...", was a 911, she must have to return to the hospital, and still was very tired.

**##########**

" Callie, do you see your wife?", asked Bailey in a hurry.  
"Yes, this morning, she drove the kids to school, I guess she must be sleeping", she answered smiling thinking how Arizona looks when she sleep.

"No, I meant now"

"What?, she is here again?, was worked 30 hours, we have not another pediatrics? She need sleep, come on.. Must be another doctor..." Callie was mad, her wife doesn't have enough rest and she doesn't want that Arizona to be sick.

"Look, I know, but I don´t have time, Did you see her or no?, at that moment Arizona appeared from nowhere, "Hey! Here you are, please tell your wife that you are Ok before that she drive me crazy" said Bailey looking at Callie.

"Hi babe, I heard you was amazing, congratulations, later I´ll give you the prize", whispering at Callie embracing to her to behind.

"Mmm, that sounds great... but what are you doing here?, I assumed you were at home", said worried.

"I know, sorry, I had a 911, but already finish here, just I need to talk to Bailey about taking care of patient and I´ll go to pick up the kids to school, please don´t be mad, was an emergency"

" I know...but the kids may take the bus, you don't need..."

Arizona don´t allow her to finish the sentence, "No, it´s ok, I want to go, also Sofia was weird and I want to talk with her.

"OK... I´ll finish in an hour, you can wait me."

"No, it´s OK, they almost finished the school day, I talk to Bailey and go", Arizona doesn't want the kids travel alone.

"Yes, please!, you both can talk your family issues at home, now please we talk about the patient, OK?, Bailey looked at Callie and she moved away.

"OK, bye honey, I´ll see you at home, somebody doesn't want me here", said looking at Bailey.

"I thought that you would never understand it", said ironically.

Arizona laughed, "Bye sweaty"

**##########**

Arizona was in a hurry, Bailey has delayed for her and because of rain drove slowly. She don´t wanted that the kids could go before she arrive, she knew that Sofia should go out in 30 minutes and Tim would be inside but she doesn't want to risk.  
At the corner to school she saw Sofia with a suspicious group of guys.  
All of sudden Arizona stopped the car and got out the car, walking towards to they.

"Sofia what are you doing here?, your class don´t have finished yet, and who the hell are they?, Arizona was furious, she hated the new behavior Sofia.

"Who is this crippled?, asked to Sofia one of them laughing.

"She is my..." Sofia doesn't finish the sentence, she was looking down.

"I am her mother, and I have a name, don´t call me crippled again or you regret", Arizona looked at Sofia, "You go into the car, now!", she almost never had shouted but this time she was really mad.

Sofia remained still, she was in shock to see Arizona this way, "but they are my frie..."

"No!, they are nothing ok?, and you get into the car at this moment , I must go to look to Tim", the guys started mocking to Sofia, Arizona knew that Sofia will had ashamed but she got off the track, she was off school, and she was not allowed to meet with these guys and knew it, and worse, she lied.

"Why you do this to me?", Sofia was crying.

"Don´t you hear me?, Now Sofia!", Arizona yelled, "And you guys, if I saw you again with her, you will have in a lot of trouble, OK?

"Yes ma'am", answered, "Sofia, good luck with that crazy", the guys started to move away.

Arizona got into the car after Sofia, all trip to home was awkward Sofia cried silently, Arizona was seeing to her in the driving mirror and she just wanted to cry too. Tim remained silent because noticed that Arizona was angry and sad, and doesn't want see her cry. He was a very smart child.

When they came into the house, Sofia starts to run towards her bedroom, but Arizona wanted to clear the situation with her.

"Sofia, you come here now, we will talk", Arizona said firmly, "Tim please go to your bedroom please, mom need to talk with your sister OK?"

"Yes mom", Tim looked upset to Sofia.

"What do you want?", asked Sofia defiant.

" Excuse me?, What do you say?, Arizona doesn't could believe that Sofia talked in that way to her. "You young lady going to tell me why lied to your mum and me, and  
Don´t be rude to me because I swear..." Arizona could not finish because Sofia interrupted.

"Or what?, or will you hit me?, Sofia cried

"Sofia I´m your mother and you must respect me", Arizona needed to stop this.

"You are nothing to me, hear me? Nothing! I´m not your daughter anymore, my parents are Callie and Mark, and he is away, so Callie is my mother not you. I called you mom because you both told me that I was to do it, but I´m not a child I know you aren´t my mother, I have not your blood. And what you did it to me today..

"Sofia, stop!, don´t you say those things, I know you really not think in that way and I know you are mad with me, but please understood that your new friends are people very... they are not good people", Arizona was with her eyes moist with tears.

"So you know eh?, Don´t, know that they are right, you are a crazy crippled, and I hate you, I hate you! If you are mad with me and don´t want that I go to my bedroom, why not me run?, true, sorry, your leg..."

Sofia broke Arizona´s heart, but she had to be strong. Her daughter could not talk that way, not to her.

"Sofia! For the last time, don´t talk me that way, you will be punished!", Arizona didn't feel well in that situation.

"Go hell, I wish you die, I will never forgive you", said Sofia and went to her bedroom.

At that moment Callie went into the house. "Hey!, what are those shouts?, Callie didn't hear the words but she knew that was something wrong.

"Mom are you OK?", Tim was sitting on the stairs, when Sofia and Arizona have started to yell, he got out of his room. "Mom?", said tearfully

Arizona was motionless, she was holding onto the table, with her back to Callie and started to dry her tears. "I´m fine baby, don´t worry, go to say hello to mum"

Callie hurried to Arizona, "Arizona are you OK?, what is going on?", Callie was scared she had seen Arizona in that way, "please tell me what feeling?"

" Fine, I just need to sit. I guess under my blood pressure", lied.

"I have you, let me help you", Callie could feel shaking to Arizona. "Sit here, I´ll get you a glass of water, Tim you stay here with mom OK?"

Callie came back with the glass, "here, are you feeling better?, I´ll call the doctor"

"Honey I´m fine really, also you are a doctor and I´m doctor we don´t need another doctor", Arizona said smiling to calm Callie

"You know that if you not feel well we need call a doctor, I´m an orthopedic and you are a pediatrician, so we must call. Are you sure you are OK?"

"I´m perfect", lied again.

"I´ll make the dinner and then you will go to rest", Callie was worried yet.

"Ok, I love you, and you too", said stroking to Tim

During dinner all remained silent, nobody wanted talk, Callie tried to find out what happened, Tim unlike normal was really silent, Arizona was absent and Sofia seemed annoyed.

"Sofia everything OK?, Callie asked when saw that Sofia was playing with the food and don´t eat.

"Yes, everything fine mum", said looking at Arizona.

"Callie, if don´t bother you I go to rest, I´m tired"

"Sure, go please, but are you OK?"

"Just tired", Arizona got up, Callie noticed that she almost fall when tried walking.

"Arizona! You are not fine!"

" I told you I´m fine OK?, Arizona said mad and moved to her room.

Tim had a paper in his hand, "mum I can go show it to mom?", Tim looked sad.

"No baby, no today, mom went to sleep because she worked too hard and is really tired, why you don´t show it tomorrow"?, Callie preferred that Arizona could rest, "But can I see it?, asked smiling

"Yep", Tim reached out his hand and gave it.

"Wow!, is really beautiful, mom will love it, I´ll put it in the fridge", Callie started to walk but Tim stopped her.

"No. I want to give it to mom first. Can I?,

Callie could see tears in the eyes of Tim, "Sure, no problem", she knew that he was concerned about something, "Hey Tim, if you want you can go to say goodnight to mom, but just a minute, if she is sleeping not wake, please"

"Yes, thanks mum!, I´ll give her a goodnight kiss"

"Ok, go, then I´ll give you a shower and go to bed"

Tim and Callie entered the room. Arizona was lying in bed with closed eyes. Tim silently approached and got on the bed. Callie just watches.  
Tim gave Arizona kiss on the cheek and she opened her eyes with a genuine smile in her face.

"Hey baby! Nice kiss", Arizona looked at Callie at that was approaching

"Sorry mom didn´t want to wake you.", said Tim guilty.

"You don´t, I could not sleep without your goodnight kiss", Arizona and Tim was embraced.

"I don´t wanna you to die", Tim whispered to Arizona, Callie could hear that but said nothing just frowned confused.

"I know you don´t, me neither, but don´t worried about that OK?, go to the shower and sleep. I love very much", Arizona said with a breaking voice.

Several minutes later, Callie returned to the room, Tim and Sofia were in their bedrooms. Arizona had her hand on the forehead.

"Really Arizona, what is happening?, You are not fine, and what Tim said..."

"He is a boy... are things of kids, and I just have a headache, I discussed with Sofia, she missed her class today and I found her with that guy _again_... I forced her into the car and she really was upset, it´s all", Arizona doesn't mention anything about Sofia told her, she wanted to upset with Callie.

"What?, she lied to us?, I´ll talk to her now!"

"No, better tomorrow"

"But Arizona, she doesn't can do that, she needs a punishment", Callie was angry.

"I know, but talk to her tomorrow, please..."

"OK..."

They stayed in silence a few minutes until Arizona talked, "You think that I´m a good mother?"

"Are you serious?, You are an amazing mom and wife, why are you asking me that?, Callie doesn´t understood where that came from

"Nothing, just... never mind", Arizona turned in the bed, "could you hug me?

"There is nothing I want more in that moment"

Both stayed in silence, Callie began to sleep despite being really worried about the last events, but Arizona couldn't sleep, and now her cheeks were wet because of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona, are you OK in there?. Callie woke up at midnight and noticed that Arizona was in the bathroom.

"Yes, fine, go to sleep, it's just stomach upset". She was sitting on the floor, holding her head in hands, her breathing was labored and the crying was worsening the situation, she didn't want that Callie could see her in that condition. "I'm almost done here". She stood up, washed her face and left the bathroom. Callie was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her.

"Sorry, I wanted wake you". Arizona said nearly look at Callie.

"Don't worry about that, I thought I told you if you were sick should wake me... isn't it?

"Calliope, I'm not _sick_, you don't need to know every time I'm unwell", Arizona was trying to minimize her symptoms, but for Callie was impossible not to see when she winced in pain.

"So, what was that?. Callie asked concerned

"Look, OK. I don't feel so good, I have nausea and backache, that's all, it's no big deal..." Callie was watching every single move to Arizona. "Really baby, I'm fine, please, came back to bed with me."

"Arizona, I can enumerate many diseases that begin with those symptoms... I'm worried about you". Arizona gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Please shut up, I know you are worried but please, don't be. I'm a doctor too, I know all that... "

Callie interrupted her. "But you never want to go to the doctor"

"And that is because _I don't need a doctor_ Callie... just need rest. Now please... Can we sleep?". Said almost pleading.

Callie sighed and she got to the bed next to Arizona. She knew that her wife was exhausted and didn't wanted press a lot.

"At less let me give you a massage to your back, you spent many hours standing". She was still worried, but will try to convince Arizona to go the doctor tomorrow.

"That would be great". Arizona smiled at her. "You know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do, I love you too, I love you so much". She kissed Arizona's back."

"Know?, Sometimes I'm fearing haven't time enough to tell you or the kids _I love you_ as many times like I would like

"How many times would be necessary according to you? Callie asked intrigued

"Infinite times". At that moment a wave sadness overcame Callie, she perfectly knew to her wife meant and didn't. "Good night Calliope, I love you"

"Goodnight, sleep well. I love you too". Callie answered in a faltering voice.

**##########**

The morning was passing like usual. Callie had left to Sofia and Timothy at the school early, and had warned Sofia about a conversation they would hold at night.  
Callie was really mad with her and still didn't know about the awful things Sofia had said Arizona.

At breakfast none of them talked to the other, Arizona was feeling hurt and didn't want cause another broadside of Sofia in front of Callie, she knew that Sofia was stubborn just like her mum, and would not apologize easily, but she was waiting the moment to talk to her and know why Sofia was feeling like that about her, because that was killing her inside.

Arizona needed to hear to Sofia say that nothing she told her was true, that she didn't feel those things and didn't hate her, that words were the only product of anger, which Arizona didn't know the origin, but she wished to know... However Arizona had feared to confront her because one of worst fear could become true... What if Sofia doesn't love her like her mom? And if she really hates her? Arizona could hardly breath thinking about that, she was scared to lose her little girl...

Arizona was sitting in the break room of the Hospital, was absorbed in her thoughts and never noticed the Callie had stayed standing next to her and watching her about 5 minutes.

"Honey?". Callie decided to break the silence

"Hey!, I didn't hear you come in". Arizona stretched her arms to embrace Callie who was squeezing Arizona's shoulder.

"I see..., Arizona I know I asked about a thousand times in the last weeks, but please and I meant _please_ tell me... Are you OK?. Callie was desperate looking an answer in the Arizona's eyes.

After a few seconds answered with a sad smile. " I'm fine, I can remember have answered that question for you about a thousand times..., is just I'm concerned about Sofia, she is acting strangely... we have fought, and now is mad with me and I hate it..."

"Babe, she is a teenager, will be angry with us a lot of times during the next years..." Callie laughed.

"Yes... I guess..." Arizona looked dubious.

"Seriously, we'll talk with her, everything will be fine, but now I'm concerned about you..." Arizona knew that and she hates it.

"I know you are worried, and I really really sorry, because I don't like when you are concerned about me, I hate when you see me with those eyes..." said showing the sad look to Callie. "So, I promise I'll go the doctor, OK?

Callie gives to her a big smile. "When?"

"Soon, I promise, but don't push...By the way, look your happy smile... I told you I would go to the doctor, not that we'll go on the cruise". Said Arizona laughing

"Now I prefer you to go to the doctor..." said Callie lovingly, touching the Arizona's heart.

"Callie... I love you, don't forget it" Callie was going to answer when Cristina interrupted them.

"Dr. Robbins, you paged me, I was in surgery, you need a consult still ?" Cristina asked to Arizona.

"Yes please, come on". Arizona y Cristina were walked to the doors when Arizona turned towards Callie. "Callie, about the cruise... we will"

"That will be fantastic!, I love you!".

"I love you too" Arizona was relieved, she had removed the sadness in the Callie's eyes.

##########

"OK, Dr. Robbins, what do you need?" Asked Cristina

When they were far off Callie's ears Arizona answered. "I need you to check this chart and tell me your opinion, there is the ECG, MRI, TAC, etc."

"OK, let me see. High blood pressure, abnormal heartbeats, inadequate blood flow, we are talking to angina pectoris or pre-heart attack... symptoms the patient experiment?

"Fatigue, nausea, heartburn, back pain..." Cristina keeps looking analyzes.

"Yep, so it is... I hope that person don't have a stressful life because is a time bomb... wait a minute" Cristina looked seriously at Arizona "You are Arizona Robbins, Peds of Pediatrics, the girl with the wheels"

Arizona look her orthopedic leg and interrupted Cristina "not anymore"

"You know what I'm saying, these studies are not a child, Arizona is yours? Cristina was concerned

"Just need to know your medical opinion, who is the patient doesn't matter" Cristina could see that Arizona was nervous. "Arizona this isn't a joke, this is serious!"

"OK, thank you Dr. Yang", Arizona tried ignoring her. "I only wanted to know your opinion about appropriate treatment but seems that..."

Cristina interrupted. "Dr. Robbins, Arizona! You need treatment right now!, you need rest, we must do further studies, Callie must know that..."

"Wait!, Callie can't know OK?"

"What?, Are you serious? You have a high risk and all conditions to suffer a heart attack and you don't think to tell your wife? Really?, Are you insane?"

"You are _my_ doctor and you can't tell her OK?

"Please Arizona understood, an attack may be imminent, you can't still work just like that..." Cristina almost begged.

"No, OK, I said NO!", In that moment her beeper sounded. "I must go"

Arizona ran down the hall leaving Cristina totally baffled.

**##########**

Two hours later the Arizona beeper sounded again, this time was Hunt, he was waiting for her in the office.  
Arizona came in and there were Hunt and Cristina, she knew that Cristina had talked, could not be another reason...

"Arizona, please sit down". Owen said pleasantly

"I fine thank you, what happens?" She didn't get out her sight of Cristina.

"We will talk about your leave, I know recently you had to work hard but next week Dr. Karev will return so you could..." She didn't let him finish the sentence.

"I don't need it. That's all?, May I go yet?" She was uncomfortable

"Dr. Robbins, Dr. Yang told me that..." Again Arizona interrupted.

"I guess Dr. Yang knows about the professional secret, does it? Because I think have I said clearly that you could not talk about this, and now is Dr. Hunt offering to me time to rest. Time that I don't need." Arizona was annoyed.

"Excuse me but you _really_ need it, also you told me I couldn't talk to Callie"

"Good Cristina.. You know..."

"I know that you are at risk, that is what I know...and know you don't want to tell your wife"

"I think you should talk with Callie" Owen suggested.

"Sure, tell my wife... " Arizona smiled wearily.?, perhaps any of you saw the way that Callie look at me after the crash ... she has always feared something happen to me. I can't even have flu that she is terrified and you both want to say to her that maybe I could have a heart attack, isn't it?"

"Arizona you nearly had. If you don't take care, this will be the next step and you know that very well, don't be selfish, you have a wife and children, and they need you don't risk your life"

"Really Cristina? You think I selfish? Think that all of this is about me being super hero?, that I don't need my wife's support, that I prefer hide things, that I like not being able to tell her about my troubles with Sofia or when I feel bad ... But this isn't true... I can't anymore... I can't continue seeing her suffer because of me...  
And the kids... I heard once when Callie was telling Sofia that she doesn't run when I was there because I would feel bad ... Some many years later, Sofia told to Tim.  
Oh, wait! Holidays! That nobody never wants to go to the beach, why? Because of me and my damn leg! They think I'm kind of fragile crystal doll that could be broken, and I don't want it... I don't want to worry Callie more than this... I just want her to be happy and telling this she wouldn't be happy..." Arizona breathed deeply. "So please, I beg of you both, don't tell her anything about this, please, I will be fine."

"But Arizona..." Cristina insisted.

"Please..." Arizona's voice was trembling

"At least take a couple of days off " Owen knew that would be the maximum he could get

"OK, I promise". Arizona smile

"But since right now" Owen said firmly

"OK. I also told Callie that I would fetch the kids to school, so I go..."

"Arizona take care, no stress, no physical exercise, not smoking or eating fatty ... and if any of the symptoms, come back to see me immediately, don't joke"

"I will try"

"Arizona!"

"OK, I'll do it" Arizona was aware she should follow the directions, but at least one of them would be difficult to carry it out.

**##########**

Arizona was quiet, couldn't stop to think about all talk with Owen and Cristina, doesn't wanted hide things to Callie, but neither bring more complications in her life. Yes, that was the right things... She just needed to rest and all would return to normal, Callie didn't need to know about this matter... probably all stress accumulated in the last weeks, all tiredness and her argument with Sofia are playing a dirty trick on her, but all will better...  
She was so lost in thought that didn't hear that Tim was talking to her...

"Mom!, did you hear me?

Arizona quickly focused on him. "What?, yes, sure... sorry baby... So now you and Sebastian is best friends eh?" She asked showing interest

"Yes, he told me that next week I can go his house to play with the Xbox, Can I mom?"

"Yes, he told me that next week I can go his house to play with the Xbox, Can I mom?"

"Sure baby but let me talk with his mother first... and... What think about by going to the movies today you two?" Arizona smile. She knew Callie would not be very agree because Sofia had to be punished, but Arizona needed time with her family...

" Yes! I choose the film" Tim was excited

"I think you chose the last time, now is Sofia's turn..."

Tim looked to her, but Sofia was testing and uninterested. "Sofia?" called her Arizona

"What?, What do you want?" asking without looking

"Movies, you must choose the movie" replied Tim waiting hear the title of the movie that Sofia would choose

"I don't care, don't want to go."

"But Sofia, it's movie night... You like it, You always are waiting to go the movie" Arizona felt frustrated

"So? Not anymore... I don't want to go, OK?"

Arizona was trying to keep patience. "I think would be great for all of us spend time together, lately you are angry and really I can't understand why... but we could forget all about the things you told me yesterday... That doesn't mean that you will not punish because you lie to mum and me but..." Sofia interrupted

"I'm not interested, if you want to punish me, OK, but I don't ask forgive me"

"You really think that?, You really feel that way Sofia?, Do you hate me?" Arizona was broken inside

"That I said, isn't it?" Sofia ducked her head

"I want to go with you and mum..." Tim tried to cheer up Arizona

"Thank you baby" That was the only she could say.

The only thing could think Arizona was return at home... she was upset, hurt, she needed cry, she needed unburden, but not in the car with their children there...  
And that pain again... she was trying to ignore it but couldn't, it was there...increasing, she could feel her heartbeat increased...

"Awww" she was in pain, she was trying to make herself comfortable in her seat.

"Mom?" Tim looked at her scared

"It's OK Tim, I'm fine, don't worry..." Arizona knew needed stop the car. "We will stop and I'll call mum Ok?" She was pretending that all was fine.

"What?, No!, I'm hungry, don't want to stop me" Sofia was ignoring all.

"Mom said she needed to stop the car Sofia!" Tim knew something was wrong

"I don't care what she said"

"Sofia enough! I don't feel good, OK? I need to stop dammit! Arizona yelled

Sofia was scared now, she never had heard her mom tell she doesn't feel good, but don't say nothing.

Suddenly, Arizona saw a truck the rushed over them, the driver was honking, it was obvious that he had no brakes, but was too late, he was almost over them.  
In a second Arizona got out her seat belt, turned toward the children "Please, you both cover your heads, all be alright" She still was pressing the brake but knew that impact would be inevitable. With her arms she protected her sons like she could. Just a few seconds had passed and seemed hours.

She could not help but remember the accident years ago, but this time she was able to protect their children. The glasses were everywhere, his body began to feel the consequences of the impact ... his vision was blurry, but she could hear that Tim was talking, which meant that he was well ... She needed check out to Sofia before vanishing ... she tried to speak. "Tim, Sofia are you alright?"

Tim was crying "yes... mom, you are bleeding, we need mum to healing you"

"Don't worry about that. Sofia, are you fine?" Arizona was losing her strength

"I'm fine... , You are... You..." Sofia was in shock.

Arizona smile "I'm fine... Sofia, I need a favor, please, you take care your mum and Tim, OK?"

"No, I don't want Sofia take care of me, I want to you do it!" Tim was trying to hug her.

"Baby, you and your sister must leave got out the car, Can you do it for mom?"

Tim nodded crying, but he don't want upset his mom.

"Sofia please, get out"

"But mom... you"

"Hey!, you called me _mom_ again" Arizona was happy, she could hear her daughter calling her mom again... "Sofia, I love you". That was her last words, she never could hear answer Sofia.

Outside the car, the people we're helping Tim and trying take out to Sofia, but she didn't want. Her mom was there... unconscious, and the last thing Sofia tell her was that she hated, but wasn't true... and her mom didn't know it, she couldn't let Arizona thinks that the words were true because isn't it, but now, Arizona couldn't hear her.

"Mom, please... mom!, I'm sorry!" Sofia was crying inconsolably, she felt guilty, she was regretted.

The paramedics arrived at the scene, Sofia had to let go Arizona's hand because they were pushing to her out.

"Mom!". She should take care of Tim and call her mum, Arizona had asked her to do it and that was she would do.  
Sofia held her brother's hand while the doctors were checking on them and asked to call her mum...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm Sorry have taken so long posted this chapter, but didn't have a beta and was in doubt if I should post it or no, because of the mistake's grammar, but hate when I start reading and the story does not have an end, so I decided to shorten the chapter to accelerate the end. **  
**A lot of thank to all people who read the story and who sent me replies, good and bad... Some day I'll improve my English, but now this is how I can write...**  
**Thank all again and sorry.**

**#############################################################**

Few minutes had passed since Sofia had called Callie, but her seemed hours. She couldn't believe was in that position again, waiting for the arrive for the ambulance with people she loved inside. Many years ago was Arizona after the plane crash who was arriving by helicopter, and now were Sofia, Timothy and Arizona.

She was desperate, she wanted to cry, shout, She wanted to understand why she had to cross again that moment .  
She knew that the kids were conscious because she had talked to Sofia and both were alright, at least Sofia told her that, but also knew that Arizona wasn't, Sofia didn't explain much to her but could hear that she was worried about her mum, this had worried to Callie even more.

Suddenly heard the ambulance's siren to be approached to the Hospital. She needed to know that all of them were fine. The eternal wait was finished, the ambulance was parked next to her. The paramedics got out of the ambulance to Sofia and Tim. He was crying calling her mom, Sofia yet was holding his hand.

Callie had rushed to embrace him, Tim was crying disconsolately on her shoulder, she was trying to calm him but was useless, asked to Sofia if she was feeling well to what this one nodded.

One of the paramedics told Callie that Arizona was in the other ambulance.

"How is she?" Callie asked to him quietly.

Mathew didn't want to respond but he whispered to her "She was with heart failure and several blows when we arrived, they are doing everything possible."

Callie was in shock, she knew that she should take the children to control, but she wanted to wait for Arizona however she didn't want that the kids could see to Arizona in that way.

Noticing the concern of Callie, Bailey offered to send Brooke to looking for her with the news about Arizona.

Callie wasn't really convinced but knew she needed to take Sofia and Timothy to make all the routine test, and they needed her with them.

"Please let me know as soon as you know something about her"

"I promise, you go with them"

Bailey waited the arrival of second ambulance. Minutes later she and Cristina was in the surgery room fighting to save Arizona's life.

"What's supposed I must say to her?" Brooke was nervous

"Just go and tell her that Dr. Yang and I are doing our best , that Arizona has a heart failure and a serious in her back injury, but we will save her. I'm right Dr. Yang?"

"Of course, tell her that"

#################

"Dr. Torres can I talk to you a second?"

Callie moved away the children who were being examined.

"How is she?, Please tell me she is fine... " Callie almost begged to her.

"She... Well... she..."

"She what? Damn!"

"Dr. Bailey says that she and Dr. Yang are doing their best, Dr. Robbins was with heart failure and injury back, she says they will save her."

"Ok... thank you... please, keep me updated."

Brooke nodded and returned to the surgery. Callie held back her tears to not scare the kids, even if she was really scared...

"Mum, where is mom?, I want to see her..."

"I know baby... but mom is the Dr. Bailey and Dr. Yang, they are taking care of her now... we can't see her right now"

"Is she alright?" Sofia asked afraid.

"She will be... Now we'll take care of your neck pain"

"I'm fine, it's nothing"

"Sofia, I want sure, so we'll make you all necessary tests"

"But mom, really, I feel well, come to wait mom"

"Later, honey, now we'll occupy to you I told you"

"Fine... but I know you want to be there... I can go with the doctor while you wait to see mom..."

"Sofia, we can..."

"Please mum..."

"Dr. Torres, go, we will be fine, Sofia is right, later I can take Sofia to you"

"Baby are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll see you in a while."

Callie kissed on the cheek her daughter and left with Tim. She was anxious to know how was her wife.

#################

Tim was sleeping in Callie's lap, fifteen minutes passed since they were waiting there, but he was exhausted, whole this situation had depleted him and fell asleep.

Callie was caressing his hair when Sofia came. Before Callie could speak the resident said:

"Sofia is perfect, probably was an awkward move"

"See? I told you"

Callie smiles. "I'm glad, was worried about you"

"Don't be, I'm fine, you listened to her. What about mom, Have you any news?"

"Not yet." Callie sighed.

At that moment Tim woke up.

"Mum where we are?"

"In the Hospital baby, still sleeping." Callie kissed her head but Tim got up

"Where is mom?"

"You, Sofia and mom have had an accident, mum is with doctors yet"

He was thoughtful a few seconds and looked to Sofia

"Get out"

Callie was confused, "Tim, what happens?"

"Get out, get out, get out." He was yelling furious with her

"Timothy stops! What's wrong?" Callie couldn't understand what was happening there.

"I don't want her here! All of this is her fault!"

"Sofia isn't guilty, you crashed with a truck, calm down baby..."

Tim kept crying. "Yes is her fault!, mom wanted to stop the car and Sofia yelled to her, and mom continued driving."

"I don't think Sofia yells mom"

"Yes!, yes she did!. Mom was sick! She wanted to call you and Sofia wanted to eat!"

"What you mean that mom was sick?." Callie started worrying

"She said us..."

Sofia didn't say a word, she was frozen

"Sofia? What happened in the car?"

Tim didn't give opportunity to answer

"Sofia isn't the daughter of mom"

"What? Tim enough! Was an accident, if Sofia had a bad behavior I'll talk to her later." Callie looked to her. "But Tim, mom is the mom to Sofia too, never say that again OK?"

"She said it first." Said in a shaky voice

"She what?"

"She said to mom that she wasn't her daughter, that hated to her and... and... Sofia wants mom dies!" Tim broke down in tears.

Callie was shocked, she embraced Tim

"Mom will be fine baby... Don't cry, you know that mom don't want that you cry, right?"

"I know... " He dried his tears.

"That's better baby." Callie smiled him and stood up, walking towards Sofia.

Sofia was looking the floor

"Look at me." When Sofia didn't , Callie repeated. "Look at me, now!"

"Tell me that Tim is confused and you never you talked to your mom in that way, please Sofia, tell me you didn't..."

"I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry, I didn't want... " Sofia had not finished the sentence when felt the slap in her cheek. Callie had her eyes brimming with tears

"Mum please... I'm so sorry"

"Don't! Don't apologize to me, you must do it to your mom... but you are punished."

"Callie? " Bailey interrupted her. We need to talk.

Callie realized by Bailey's face that wouldn't be good news, she was scared, she didn't want to hear nothing except that her wife was fine... She approached her.

"Bailey... change that face because you are scaring me..."

"Callie look... right now she is in critical conditions, has several broken ribs, a harsh hit in her back, she was admitted with heart-failure and during the surgery she had another respiratory arrest"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Callie I'm sorry, she is serious... maybe you should prepare the kids... we are doing..."

"What? Are you telling me that I must tell my sons that her mother could died? NO!, you don't know anything, you don't know her, she is Arizona... she the bravest person I known, she is a fighter, she survived a plane crash, lived in the wood without food or water for four days and now you tell me she didn't will survive a fucking car crash?" Callie was trying not yell- "Is that?,"

"As Dr. Bailey is my duty to inform you her real condition, but as Miranda... " She smiled at Callie "We can do it, SHE can do it, OK?"

"What is suppose I'll do? Why again Bailey?, Why?"

"Hey!, Calm down, whatever happens you'll do it great, you have two beautiful children"

"I can't do it, not anymore..."

"Shh, your kids are there, you don't want they could see you in this way, right?"

"What I'll tell to they?" She needed to be supportive of them, she couldn't afford to break right now.

"Simply you tell them the same you told me..."

"But you told me..."

"That was Dr. Bailey... and she doesn't know much your wife" Bailey caressed the Callie's arm and went away with a sad smile.

"Bailey, thank you."

Timothy and Sofia were waiting sitting on the chairs to Callie, they wanted to see her mom, they were hopeful that Arizona was out of danger.

Sofia was ashamed herself and only was thinking in apologize to Arizona and that she accept it.

"I just talked with Dr. Bailey, the surgery has finished, but still we should wait..." She barely could talk -

"We can see her?" Tim doesn't understand what Callie meant, and she was relieved about that.

"No sweety, not yet..."

"Why?, I want to see her, mum..."

"Me too, me too."

"Mom?" Sofia asked in a lower voice

"What Sofia?" Callie was mad with her, she knew surely that the Sofia's words had hurt a lot to Arizona, Callie knew the fears of her.

"Mom knows I was angry and I didn't meant these... ?"

"I don't know Sofia... I hope so."

Callie could see how Sofia dried her tears, she hated to see her daughter suffer, but Sofia required to deal with her feeling of guilt.

#################

The minutes were endless until finally Cristina approached.

"Callie you can get inside to see her, but just a minute and only you..."

Sofia and Tim were asleep but when Cristina started talking Sofia woke up

"We can see mom aunt Cristina?"

"No Sof, just your mum for now, I'm sorry"

"OK..."

Callie was ready to come in the room when Sofia called her

"Mum?, Can you tell her that I love and really sorry?"

Callie smiled "I'll do"

"Thanks" Sofia knew that wasn't enough but was the only thing she could do.

Arizona seemed really peaceful, she had some tiny scars on her face and was connected to many machines...

Callie got close to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"You will be fine, right?, you rest all you need, I'll be waiting you." Said with broken voice.

"Ca... Callie?" Arizona barely could talk

"Shh, baby, don't, don't talk" Callie was smiling her, when noticed Arizona was trying to move and she stopped her.

"No Arizona please, you have had surgery major, don't move..."

"Children, they.. " Arizona winced in pain

"Hey, hey, don't do that. They are fine baby, both are outside waiting to see you, they want to say to you that they love you, but now you must rest... please..."

"No.. It's no... No.. It's no... " The pain forced her to stop again

"Please baby, sleeps, we can talk later..." Callie noticed that machine's sound started increase "Arizona, please calm down, please... " Callie began to alarm, felt how Arizona squeezed her hand as strong as his little strength would allow "Baby just..."

"Callie I sorry, I have done it again..."

"What?, Shh, I don't know of what are you talking about but didn't do nothing wrong..."

"I put to them in danger again...I'm so sorry"

Callie was trying to calm her. "Sweety please believe, they are fine, you didn't, you had an accident, you isn't fault"

"Forgive me Calliope..."

The machine's sound became constant high-pitched

"No, no , NO!, come on Arizona, don't do that" Callie started the resuscitation as fast as she heard the sound. "Arizona don't you dare do this to me or your children, they need you, I need you.. Please Arizona please... " Her sight was blurry because of the tears, she felt a hand that was trying to move away to her of Arizona.

"Dr. Torres, get out, now!"

"Cristina she..."

"I said, NOW!" Cristina occupied the Callie's place and was attempting to save Arizona once again this day...

"Callie, please, you can stay here... " Bailey talked calmly but forced her to wait outside.

Sofia was standing in front of the door, her frequent visit to the Hospital gave her enough knowledge to know that if the doctors run into the patient's room, something is wrong... and in this case the patient is her mother.

"Mum, what is going on?"

"She... " Callie couldn't finish the words, and embraced Sofia who started crying in the chest of her mum.

Callie saw Tim sleeping in the chair and she glad that he don't should to witness that scene.

The door opened and Cristina and Bailey came out.

"Is she?.. Is she" Callie was afraid to ask -

"Is my mom ok?"

"I need to talk to your mother"

"No!, I want to know too, I'm her daughter and I need to know how is my mother, please mum... I'm not a baby..."

Cristina looked Callie and she nodded. Callie knew Sofia was preoccupied and she deserved to know the truth, sooner or later she would.

"The condition Arizona is critical, her heart has stopped too many times, and had a preexisting failure that she knew was needed treatment, well, this has worsed, the car crash was for her.."

"Wait, what you said?, Arizona doesn't have any heart failure..."

"Sorry Callie, she had it. Actually she was licence since this morning, Owen talked to her and forced because she didn't want" Cristina felt guilty for having to say about that to Callie.

"What?, Why she didn't..?"

"She didn't want you to worry because of her"

"But.. I'm so stupid!, she didn't feel well the last days, and I don't.."

"Callie stops! Don't blame yourself, nobody has guilt"

"I do" Sofia interrupted

"No Sofia, you neither." Callie didn't allow that Sofia feel guilty

"Yes mum, Tim is right, all of this is my fault"

"Hey!, neither your mother or you are culprit about Arizona condition's, ok?" Cristina sighed "But Callie, we had to induce her to coma, her heart is weak right now and anything could be dangerous to her, she can't support stress, and in this moment even the pain could be the trigger of other respiratory arrest and honestly, I don't believe she could survive that... Sorry, but is the best for her, at least for now..."

Callie was in shock, a few hours ago her wife talking about a cruise and now she was in coma.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't beta, so you know what that means... I'm sorry.**

**Thank you all for keep reading and all the rewiews.**

**#############################################**

"Hello sweetie, I'm sorry be late, today has been a crazy day... I finished my last surgery 10 minutes ago, was my third surgery of the day... and Bailey was following me all day because she has an idea to improve the urgency area, and want I show it on the board of directors... I have to say it's a good idea by the way, I'm sure you will be agreed. Now, we should start with the gymnastic before your muscles are numb..."

Callie approached Arizona and kissed gently her forehead.

She was in coma for the last 17 days. At first Cristina had suggested induce coma due to the Arizona's condition, which it was critical, and didn't want expose her to stress with hope of Arizona could recover as much as possible. But unfortunately, surgery complications appeared and they were forced to cut off the treatment 12 days ago, however Arizona didn't wake up.

Everyday Callie was trying to spend the most hours possible with her wife, and speaking to her as if she was awake. Principally because she wished that her wife listen and open your eyes, and otherwise she needed to feel that she wasn't alone again. She needed to share her days with her wife... she needed could feel with her, and at least the monologues have helped a little to endure the pain and angst of feeling powerless to help her wife.

"I'll apply yourself a new lotion that I bought for you, and I'll tell you smells very well, maybe we could use it when you wake... " The Callie's smiles faded "Baby, I miss you so much... please, please wake up... Tim and Sofia are waiting you, He has a new book with her drawings that are all to you, when you see them you will feel proud of him... and Sofia well... she changed this last days, she feels guilty and that isn't good, she hardly talks me... I must have a conversation with her and you too..."

Callie began to move the Arizona's leg carefully as she has done every day since coma. As orthopedic surgeon she knew that stretching was essential for Arizona and she was doing it for 15 minutes at least every day.

She was so concentrated in her thoughts that she didn't notice Bailey was standing next to her.

"Callie, you must go home". She was worried that Callie spent too much time in the Hospital and barely rested. "You need rest, and your children are waiting for you"

"In a while, just want to be here a few minutes more, Sofia and Tim are with the nanny and if she goes Sofia can take care Tim"

"You can't do this much longer, you'll get sick, and you need be strong for her". Said pointing at Arizona. "And for your children"

"I know, it's only that I miss her too much, the house isn't the same without her... it's quiet most of the time, Tim makes a new drawing for her every day and always ask if she will see it... they are asking me when their mother will wake and I don't know the answer..."

Callie was crying at that moment "When Bailey, when she will?, What I must respond to them?, will she wake Bailey?" Callie was drying her tears and with the other hand was fixing the Arizona's hair.

"I don't know... I'm really sorry, but I don't know when she does it, but I can tell you that she will wake up, she can't spend too much time without you either". Gazed to Callie who smiled and to hear that.

"Yeah, it's true..., you heard baby, she knows you should wake up..."

"Well Doctor Torres, I'll ask you, to leave this room, Arizona is my patient and that is my recommendation... if anything changes I'll call you, okay?"

"Please, do it immediately"

"I'll do it, now go with your children, and tell them that aunt Miranda says her mother will wake up soon"

"Of course" , she held the Bailey's hand "Thank you... really, thanks for all..." Bailey simply nodded . "And you... I'll see you tomorrow early, I love you so much honey, I'll miss you"

"Not so early Dr. Torres."

"See you tomorrow Doctor Bailey"

################

Ten minutes were passed at 7 morning, Callie was sitting in the kitchen thinking how much she missed Arizona. Sundays they usually woke early in the morning to spend time alone together, were in the habit to drink coffee and talk about the kids, the work, they liked to plan holidays, family weekends, they were enjoying being sentimental about their past, how met each other, the born of the children, their wedding...  
They were talking about everything, and Callie missed those Sunday mornings, Callie missed her wife.

Suddenly she noticed that Sofia was standing looking her a few steps.

"Hey, Sofia, is very early still, why you are awake?, Are you okay?

"Yes..."

"So what happens Sof?"

"It's just... I miss her..." her voice was broken and tears came to her eyes.

"I know baby, me too... I miss your mom too much"

"I've told her not to call me baby...that I wasn't her baby anymore... I told her that wished she died, but wasn't true, I don't want she die..."

"I know that, you said nasty things to her, but I'm sure she knew you was upset..."

"No, maybe now she hates me more "

"More?, What are you talking about? Callie was disconcerted

"It's just... never mind, forget it" Sofia was being distant

"Sofia, please tell me... "

"No, it's nothing, I don't want talk about that"

"But you should talk me, if something is bothering you so... "

"No"

"Okay.. " Callie don't wanted push her too much "Sofia, about the other day in the Hospital, I'm sorry, I didn't want ..."

"It's fine... I deserved it"

"No, it's no fine, I shouldn't have done it, but I was mad, and you..."

"Mum, it's okay, I know you didn't want do it, I'm alright..."

They stayed in silence a few seconds

"It's supposed that we were in Portland today..." Sofia said looking the floor

"What? Portland, Why we were there?"

"Was a surprise for you... Mom had planned spend the weekend there visiting the city, the parks and zoo..., she had talked to Doctor Hunt you both were going the day off until Tuesday... that was to be her gift to you"

"A gift for me?" Callie didn't understand why Arizona had planned this, she knew Arizona usually love surprise her, but never asking the day off. "Why..?"

Sofia interrupted her, because tomorrow is ..."

"God, I've forgotten it... tomorrow is our anniversary, with all of this I didn't notice the date..."

Callie was silent and strongly holding table with her gaze down, Sofia could know she was crying because she could see her trembling - "Mum?"

Callie never cried in front of them, but this time she couldn't avoid it

Callie tried to calm herself before answer "I'm okay, I'm sorry, Didn't want you could see me in this way"

"Mum, I know you cry every day, I can hear you at nights..." Sofia approached her and hugged, Callie couldn't hold back tears. "I sorry mum, I didn't want you feeling bad about this, I shouldn't have said you... "

"No Sofia, I'm glad to know it, and you have an amazing mom, she will wake soon "

"Do you really think ?

" I need do it Sofia" - Sofia busted into tears again - "Hey, Sofia come on, she will be fine, and would be angry if could see us this way..."

"I know..." Sof I let out a slight laugh " But I really miss her... I don't know what I can do..."

Callie wanted know what were happened between Arizona and Sofia, they both had a special relationship, Sofia adored her mother as Arizona adored Sofia. They were confidants, Sofia always have looked for advice to Arizona to all things. But the lastest weeks Sofia was changed and was distant, she was unfriendly with Arizona, and her nor Arizona didn't know the reasons... but whatever it was, was hurting Sofia.

"Okay, I know, today you will come with me at Hospital to see her, and will can talk to her and that will help you a little..."

"But you never wanted that me or Tim go to see her..."

"Yes, It's true, because one day your mom and I talked about that and we decided that if something like happened when you or your brother were still young no one both of you would see us in this way, but you need it, and I think Arizona will be very happy hear you"

"Can she hear us into a coma?"

"I'm sure she can..." Callie smiled her and embraced. Both were really sad and needed Arizona in their life again, but just could wait she open her eyes.

"I pray every night by her like you taught me" Sofia said timidly

"I know you do, also I can hear you every night..."

#################

"Mum why I must go to Sebastian's house?"

"Because I need visit Mom and your nanny couldn't take care you, and you like to go play with Sebastian"

"No anymore" Tim was annoying

"Why baby? Sebastian is your best friend"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want play Xbox with him"

"But why?, you love it play Xbox, you always... " Callie paused abruptly, she understood what was going on. "You were playing with mom, is that why you don't want go to him?

Tim looked down " Yes... I'm waiting to play with mom... "

Callie had lump in her throat "You could practice until mom wake up... so you could win her the next time you both play"

"I want play with her... ! Why Sofia can see her and I don't?"

"Because Mom don't want it" Callie knew that would be complicated convince Tim.

"You said Mom is sleeping, so she will doesn't know it"

"Tim, you know the rules, even if me or mom couldn't see you, you must do the right thing, doesn't it?"

"Yes" Tim was ashamed "Please don't tell mom what I said..."

Callie had the broken heart, her son was suffering and she couldn't help him.

"I will not." Callie smiled him. "If you don't want go Sebastian's house you can wait with me when Sofia comes in the room"

Tim nodded.

The streets were empty and they arrived soon to the Hospital. Callie was nervous about the decision to let Sofia could see Arizona, she knew Sofia wasn't a child but even so she wasn't fully convinced and the other hand she felt that she was being unfair with Tim. What would feel Tim if Arizona dies and he couldn't say goodbye to her, and Callie knew that wasn't impossible, she hated idea that her wife could die but she was a doctor a knew the probability, even she was trying convince to herself of the opposite.

They arrived on the floor where the Arizona room was. Many people were in the hallways, on Sundays the patients receive more visitors to another day and a constant murmur was heard.

"Well, is here. Tim you could wait for me a minute sitting there?" Said pointing at the chair outside the room. "It's just a second baby, but stay here okay?"

Tim obeyed and sat on the chair.

Callie entered with Sofia to the room. She noticed that Sofia was scared.

"Sof, it's okay, say hello to mum" like Sofia didn't move Callie take the initiative and moved closer to Arizona.

"Hello honey, I have a surprise to you... I know we talked about this..., but I think you love to know that Sofia is here with me... don't be mad with me, she needed talk to you, she misses you... " Callie kissed of forehead Arizona "And I miss you too" Sofia was smiling to see her mother's attitude. "Come on Sofia, don't be shy, Mom is waiting you kiss"

"Well I'll be waiting outside, take time you needed."

Callie got out the room and sat next to Tim who was drawing.

Sofia was hesitant to get closer Arizona or no, but finally she did.

Sofia gently took Arizona's hand. "Hi Mom, It's me, Sofia..." She brought close a chair and sat. Was a few minutes silent before start to talk.

"Mom said that will be good if I talk to you... she said that you can hear us, but I don't know... if you do why don't wake up? ... But I hope she is certain because I want tell you a some things and I hope you could hear me..." Sofia breathed deeply. "Please, forget all that things I told you... wasn't true, I don't feel it, I was really angry, I should ask you about something is really hurting me and now you are here thinking I didn't love you when I really do... You are my mom... and I love you so much, and really miss you.

"Nothing is same without you... Mum is sad all day, I hear when she cries at night, she tries to hide it but she can't. Nobody speaks at dinner, I think all we miss your silly jokes, and the movie's night..."

"Tim barely talks me, he is still mad with me... and he is right even if mum doesn't. He has a lot of drawings for you, I hesitate we could find the fridge if when you wake up have hang them on the fridge... I'm concerned about him, he not even wants play with his Xbox, he is waiting you... just like all us... I know you always told me I must be a good big sister, so I promise I'll talk to him..."

"And me...well, I miss our talks in my bedroom... and how you always were taught me to find the solution to my problems... I miss talk the about boys with you, but I can tell you that Nicolas invited me an ice cream, but I'm punished, and also I told him that I'll agree when you awake, so, please... wake up soon because you know that I've waited for this date a lot of time... So please, please..."

"Really mom... we need you" Sofia was crying "Yesterday, I have suspended the reservations, sorry about that, I know you wanted surprised to mum, but now she knows because I told her... sorry."

"But we can go another chance, right? Because was a gift to mum... and you hate when your plan failed, so if you open your eyes... " Sofia sighed. "I don't forgot you requested me in the car, I'm trying take care of them, but I need you take care of me... we needed in home with us, taking care of all us, I scared of could mum sick if you don't wake soon..." Sofia dried her tears and smiled. "Mum was right, I'm glad talked to you, I miss this, please mom don't leave us..." Sofia kissed Arizona's cheek "I love you mom" and got out the room

Callie was helping Tim to draw meanwhile Sofia was with Arizona

"Do you think to mom will like it?" He was focused painting a heart

"I Have no doubt to that, sweetie"

"Are you mad with me because I'm keeping all the drawings for mom?"

"Of course no baby, I'm glad you love your mom in this way"

"When mom wakes can share it with you mum" He smiled at Callie

"Absolutely, we can share it" Callie loved the way that Tim concerned about all of them, just like Arizona.

A few minutes later Sofia went to meet with them.

Callie noticed that her eyes were red from crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, you were right..."

"I'm glad to hear it, that's good for her too"

"Now wait here with your brother, I'll say goodbye mom"

"Please mum, I want to go too." Tim insisted again.

"No today baby, mom need rest... but I promise I'll give her a kiss on your behalf, okay?" Callie saw his disappointment. "The next week you enter, okay?"

"Next week?" asked furrowing his brow "Mom still be here the next week?"

The Tim's words broke the Callie's heart "Well, when mommy wakes she will need to stay here a few days... "

"But if she wakes soon she can go home..."

Callie decided not contradict him "You are right baby... You are right" She really wanted him was right.

#################

When they arrived from the Hospital each of them, threw oneself into their task. Callie was making the dinner, Tim was drawing and Sofia in her room.  
Since the accident the silence prevailed in the house.  
Sometimes Callie tried to normalize their lives, but the really is that most of the times won her angst and she couldn't convince her children about something she don't believe...

Sofia was preparing herself for a school's exam when noticed that Tim was standing in her door. She was surprised because Tim didn't want talk to her the last days, maybe that was a truce.

"Tim, do you need something?" Sofia tried act in complete normalcy.

"How is she?"

"Is sleeping" Sofia didn't require explanation to answer.

"That is mum says..."

Sofia knew was trying Tim to say "I guess She is fine... She really seems sleeping... Has a small scar on her face but nothing serious... And I think she could heard me" Sofia smiled to Tim, who stayed in silence a few

"Mum really love to mom?" He was serious

"Of course she does, why are you asking?" Sofia laughed about that strange question

"And Mum kissed to mommy?" Tim ignored Sofia's question

"Well.. Yes... But I don't know why are you"

"So I don't know... Something is wrong... Why don't work?" Tim was pensive

"Tim, really, what are you trying to say?"

"The kisses always work"

"What kisses, what are you talking about?"

"The movies... When one of them is sleeping the kisses wakes them"

Sofia smiled, she didn't be sure about what the answer to that. "Mmm, but those are just Disney's movies, don't be real... " The Tim's face indicated that the Sofia's answer didn't convince him. "Remembered when you started to cry when we were seeing The Lion King?  
Tim nodded. "Well, Mum told you that aren't real, that Mufafa was fine..."

"But mommy was also crying"

Sofia smiled to remember. "Yes it's true, she always cries just like you..."

Tim hesitated again "I am like her.. Right?

"Yes"

"It's for that you said that mom isn't your mom too? Because you are not being like her?

Callie had been listening the chat about them and knew that simple question, had surely hurt Sofia.

"Sofia is like mom, maybe the appearance is like mine, the hair, the eyes... But she is really similar to her... Sofia has the mom's smile, and her sense humor, she has her frankness and honesty... Sofia is persistent just like mom... " The voice of Callie was broken and her eyes filled with tears, the way that Arizona had transmitted to Sofia her personality all along the years have excited to Callie. "Sofia has the best of Mom"

"So, we both are mom's children" Tim insisted "Of course honey..."

"Sof, don't you want mom will dies, right?" "No..." Tim smiled

"I'm sorry about that"

"Mommy loves you"

"I know, I love her too" Sofia was embarrassed

"Mum, Does mom lie? Tim asked Callie

"Absolutely no" "

"So, The magic exists..." Mom always says that if someone really wishes something and believe in it, these happen...

"She is right, but sometimes..." Sofia interrupted her.

"Mum, Tim is right, Mom wants we believe in that... Because she does too... Can we just believe?, At least for today...

"No" Sofia looked to Callie serious "No just today.."

"Yay!" Tim was excited, the hopes were all he needed to be happy...

#################

Callie was looking for a coffee, the morning passed unpleasant and she was really upset, the date disturbed her.

"Callie, everything okay?"

"I guess so..." Bailey knew that nothing was okay for her.

"Do you have a surgery now?"

"Nope, I have a date" "Date?" Bailey asked curious

"Yes, with my wife... Today is our anniversary..."

"Oh.. I'm sorry Callie"

"It's okay... I'm fine..."

"Say hello to her in my name "

"Sure, thank you..."

Talking to herself, the feelings, the angst, the sadness, the children, the work... All of these had Callie too exhausted, was impossible to not fall asleep, but she was having the most amazing dream, she and her wife in the beach... Their children swimming in the sea... Arizona was caressing her head gently... Was so real.. That she didn't want to wake... Her eyes slowly opened, she still can feel the caress.. Her heart rushed...

"You are awake..." She couldn't explain the happiness she felt.

Arizona tried to talk

"No, please, don't talk , I need take out the tube in your throat"

Callie moved away the tube "Hello baby... How you feel"

Arizona was still dizzy.. And was trying to move "I'm.. I'm fine..."

Callie noticed the pain in her face "Please, don't move..." Kissed Arizona's lips, she really missed that lips...

"I love you..." Arizona was trying to sit.

"Hey, I'll help you... Be careful please... I love you too... I love so much Arizona, I missed you a lot..." The tears were falling on her face

"Don't, don't cry honey..." Arizona could feel the pain in her body but to see her wife crying was worse...

"I'm happy... All of days without you were..."

"How long? Arizona was befuddled

"Twenty days..." Callie squeezed her hand

"I'm.. I'm don't..Aww" Arizona groaned

"Arizona, stop move please, I'll call Bailey, we need to check to you"

"No please, don't go" Arizona begged. "You said twenty days... What date is today?

Callie kissed her. "Happy anniversary baby"

"No..." Arizona burst into tears. "I'm so sorry sweetie, don't suppose to be thereby.."

"Calm down... Please" The Arizona's angst broke her heart.

"But the children and I..."

"Baby, today I had the best gift I could have..."

"But..." A kiss forced her to shut up

"You are my gift, and this is only I wanted"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I thought I had been clear about that English is not my first language, but apparently I wasn't.**

**This chapter is longer than others, so surely have more grammar mistakes, but you have options, you may stop to read right now, you can read and let me know my errors, to read and protest against my grammar or just read...**

**I'm really sorry about my grammar or phrasing errors surely was a mistake to try to write in English, but don't worry almost is finished.**

**Thank you all who read and try to help me or at least didn't scoff.**

**##############################################################**

"WHAT!?", No, of course that doesn't go to happen, you will stay here Arizona"

"That doesn't any sense" Both women were shouting in the Arizona room. Arizona winced in pain.

"See. That is what I'm trying to tell you." Callie adjusted Arizona's pillow. "Baby please, you should stay here." The Callie's tone had denoted her concern.

"But I don't want Callie, please... I can't be here... not again, please... besides nothing will change ... "Arizona was begging to Callie

"Bailey, could you explain Arizona she must stay here..."

Bailey and Cristina were standing in the room. Arizona had awakened twenty hours ago and she was refusing to remain in the Hospital. Arizona wanted to go to home, with her family, she hated the idea to stay there for a while. Be in that bed was bringing her a lot of bad memories

"Arizona, we talked about your condition, you aren't fine, you will feel tired, in pain, you need rest, don't have ..." Arizona stopped Bailey.

"Dr. Yang, if I stay here I'll get better?" Arizona was started to be upset.

"Well, Arizona, you know that..."

"I did a question Dr. Yang, just answer"

"No." Cristina was uncomfortable she knew that Arizona's condition wouldn't improve even she stayed in the Hospital. "But here we can take care of you, whatever happens here is nurses and doctors."

"Arizona, come on, It's just a few days." Callie was trying by all means of convincing her, but Arizona didn't seem see sense.

"Calliope stops. I'm asking you hear me; I really, really need to go home with you, and the kids. I miss all of you. Be here will kill me, does is you want it?" Arizona was staring Callie, in her voice could feel the tiredness and pain she was going through.

"Oh, No, no, no. You can't do it me this Arizona... Never, NEVER say that again." Callie was upset and frustrated she was walking like a crazy into the room. "Besides I can bring the children to visit you."

Cristina decided that even she or Bailey had to be there. "Okay, you two need to talk, we have another patient to tend. Isn't right Dr. Bailey?

"Of course, you Robbins would hear your wife, and Dr. Torres, you know my patient need be quiet, you could try to convince her, but please don't her unsettle."

Callie just nodded. Bailey and Cristina left the room.

"Callie, come here." Arizona marked the edge of her bed.

"Arizona, I'm scared and don't help... I know that Cristina said about your heart... but I just want to be sure that you will be alright, because if something ..." The tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Shh, babe, please don't cry." Arizona dried the tears with her hands. "I just want to go home, with my family... I don't want to wait even a minute more here... I want my bed with my gorgeous wife in there". Callie smiled looking down. "I want sleep the nap with Tim and hear their argument with Sofia about the TV program... I know we always made angry with them, but now... I really miss it... and Sofia... I miss our talks, although I don't know if she does..."

"Of course Arizona... she really misses you, will see" Callie was holding her hand.

"What I'm saying is that I need to go home, and I need you could understand... I was like a bomb that can explode anytime..."

"Arizona, you..."

"Please, let me finish, and if that happens I want to have spent as much time as possible with my family, I don't want to be in the Hospital not even an hour..."

"You barely can move yet"

"But this is momentary, and meanwhile we can hire a nurse." Callie looked surprised. "And this time I wouldn't lay off her, I promise..." Looked Callie, with impish gaze. "Please Calliope"

"I... I'm..." The eyes of Arizona were brimming with tears and Callie could see the fear in them, the same fear that Callie had, she breathed deeply and smiled. "Tomorrow we go home honey."

"I love so much" Arizona tried to hug Callie. "aww"

"Hey! Easy.. I'll do it." Callie kissed softly her lips and carefully hugged her.

"I'm happy; tomorrow I'll be in my bed with my wife hugging me all night."

"There isn't the least doubt, but now, you need rest... "

"Callie, don't go please"

"I don't, I'll be here when you wake." adjusted a lock of hair of Arizona and she closed her eyes.

##################

"Arizona are sure about this, don't you want to stay here just a few days at least?"

"No Bailey, I don't want it, I'll be fine, now please help me to get up"

"I think you need to stay here, you are in pain and will be worse before you get better, you will be dizzy, will have a headache, and believe me, your back really, really..."

"Bailey stops, ok?" The pain was exhausting the patience of Arizona, and she definitely doesn't need to hear. "Do you think I don't know? I'm a doctor too remember? I know it ok... I know you are worried about me, but I can't do it... The pain? Believe me; I know it will be there... It's here right now..."

"See, I'm trying to tell you that" Bailey didn't was convinced of allowing Arizona go home.

"Bailey!" Arizona yelled and the pain increased, she needed a few seconds for recovered.

"Take it easy, don't do that, ok?"

"If someone came to tell you that you are a freaking bomb of time, you still will be here, in that bed or you will go home with your family?, I know what is to be in pain for over ten years, I can handle the pain, but do you know what I can't?, Be here, in the past I've learned we can't waste a minute for being with people who we love."

Bailey didn't can say anything against that, she knew Arizona was right. "Okay, where is your wife, you need go to the bed and rest."

Arizona smiled. "She is finishing signing the papers."

"Bureaucracy is boring..."

"Bailey, thank you, really."

"Baby is you ready?" Callie and Cristina entered the room with the wheelchair.

"Absolutely. I guess I must go there..." said pointing at the wheelchair.

"Yes, you know the rules" Cristina moved closer Arizona. "Ok, Arizona, you can go, but if you feel any pain, you"

Arizona furrowed her brow. "Seriously Cristina? I mean, feel pain is normal"

"You know what I'm trying to say, if you have any symptoms of heart failure, you come back immediately, okay?"

"Yes doctor Yang, we can go now?." said looking at Callie.

"Of course baby, the kids are waiting for you."

"I'm excited to see them, I miss them"

"They miss you too."

"Callie, take care of herself, if she presents any symptom..."

"I'll take care of herself, don't worry, and thank you both, for all."

"When can I return to work?", Arizona asked Bailey before leaving the room."

"Arizona have you heard something about we talked before?" Bailey seemed upset with the question."

"Yes I did, just want to know.."

"Honey, please, we'll see it okay?"

"Okay, Okay..."

#################

"Sof, when mom gets home?" Sofia y Tim was getting everything ready for the Arizona's arrival.

"Anytime, so we need to finish here. Tim, you put these flowers in the mom's room please." Sofia was nervous she really missed Arizona, but she was afraid Arizona had not forgiven.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are. You have tears in your eyes..." Tim noticed that Sofia had her eyes brimming with tears.

"Never mind, I'm fine"

"We shouldn't to cry, mom is coming and she hates when we are sad, she always tells me."

"I'm not sad, just forget it" Sofia was trying to avoid Tim conversation.

"Mom is fine, right?" Now Tim was concerned, he could not understand why Sofia isn't so happy as he, their mom was recovered they should be happy because of that.

"Yes, she is." Sofia smiled him, she knows was scaring him. "But remember that mum said, we need be careful with her, she can't make efforts yet, we need to take care of her."

"Sof, please don't make to mom cry... don't yell at her, I don't want she is sick again.. Please" Tim was almost begging.

That broke Sofia heart. She hated herself because of that, if existed the possibility she had partly to blame for the mother's condition, she never forgive herself. "Tim, I never will do it again.. I promise... "

They heard the noise of keys and rushed to the door. Tim hasn't seen her mother for nearly a month, he was really excited to see her and although Sofia had been in the Hospital, this would be the first time since the accident she would talk to Arizona and that frightened her a lot.  
The door opened, and Tim rushed towards Arizona who was getting inside the house helped by Callie.

"Mommy!, Mommy, you are home!" Tim was hugging her.

"Yes, baby, I've missed you much..." The hug was hurting her, but she needed to embrace him too.

"Tim, please be careful with mom..." Callie knew Arizona needed it, but also knew that was causing her pain.

"Callie, I'm okay, I'm saying hello to my baby boy" Arizona looked so happy that Callie don't contradict her.

"I've missed you too, mom"

"Okay, sweetie, mom need rest, lets her go to the bed" Callie said at Tim that was still hugging Arizona who was starting to lose her balance.

"I know baby, but I'm here now, with you, your mum and Sofia" Arizona gazed Sofia who was standing without a word.

"Tim, let Sofia say hello to mom..." Callie knew about Sofia fears, even when she tried to convince her that Arizona wasn't mad with her.

Tim pulled away from Arizona and looked her sister. "Sof, you can already embrace mom."

"It's okay... Hello Sofia, I've missed you." Arizona thought that Sofia was still upset with her, even when she was unaware why. Sofia broke down in tears and threw into her mother's arm.

"I'm sorry mom... please forgives me" Sofia said sobbing.

"Shh, Sofia, everything is fine... I don't know what you are talking about..." Callie had been talking with Arizona about Sofia, and she tried to make her easy the moment.

"All I've told you, I didn't..."

"Hey, I can't remember anything right now..." Arizona smiled at Sofia, who knew that her mother was lying and she was grateful for that.

"I've missed you so much" Amid the embrace, Sofia could noticed Arizona had painful stitch. "Mom are you okay?"

"Sofia what happened? Why are you asking that?" Callie was concerned and immediately was next to them again.

"I don't know.. I think I hurt her... sorry mom...I didn't"

"Sofia! Don't hurt to mom..." Tim yelled at Sofia.

"She didn't baby, I'm fine, don't worry... I'm happy to be here with my family, I just need to sit down for a while." Arizona was breathing hard.

"Oh no, no, I'll take you the bed, you need rest, and don't argue with me."

"I don't, I've promised you I would be a good patient this time" Arizona knew her wife was right.

She was still too weak to sustain herself standing with orthopedic leg, so Callie helped her to get to the room.

"Wow, I have flowers, thank you!"

"Do you like it?, Sofia and I chose them. Said Tim proud, she loved to see Arizona smile.

"Of course, thank you very much to all, come here Tim, mom want to give you a kiss" Tim ran towards her with a big smile in his face.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too baby." Arizona looked at Sofia. "Thank you Sof, I love you."

"Okay, I'm really sorry but mommy needs to rest so you two should leave the room" Callie hated that but was necessary; she could see the disappointment of Tim. "Tim, you later can go back, we talked about this, right?

"Yes mum, mommy needs rest" said with a low tone of voice. "Can give her another kiss please?

"Baby, come here, please, please, give me another kiss, your kisses are magic, I'm sure I'll could rest better with them." Arizona doesn't wait for Callie answer. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Yes, mom" kissed cheek of Arizona and left the room with Sofia.

"Well, you rest here, if you need something, anything, just call me, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm just a little tired right now." Arizona was caressing Callie hand.

"You will baby, I know". Kissed softly the Arizona's lips.

"Mmm, yours kisses are magic too."

Callie laughed. "Sleep well honey, later I'll give you more magic kisses".

The previous day passed without frights. Arizona remained all day in bed while Tim waited every chance to be with her, both Arizona and Tim were disliked each time Tim had left the room, but Callie was concerned that Arizona was very sore and say nothing, so she didn't want Tim remain long with her.

Callie knew that convince Tim to go the school would be difficult, but she wanted a silent house at least a few hours, Tim was a very quiet child, but was excited because Arizona and she needed rest, also like her, who was almost all night awake because the pain wouldn't let Arizona sleep and Callie was trying to help her but didn't work, so both were really tired this morning.

"Mum, please, I don't want to go" Tim begged her.

"Baby, I know that, but you need to go to school, also mom will sleep all morning because she is really tired, so please, take your milk..." Callie was frustrated.

"But mum, why Sofia can stay here, if she does so I do too.

"Timothy enough, I told you..." Callie was interrupted by Arizona who called Tim from the room.

"Baby, come here please."

Tim walked into the room followed by Callie.

"Hey, what happens sweetie? Arizona asked him softly.

"I want to stay here with you"

"But mum is saying you can't, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"I'll be sleeping, you can stay in the school meanwhile, and it's more fun than being seeing me sleep"

"But I want to be with you"

"And you will, but later baby... and do you know what? I really would love to bring me a drawing with red glitter, could you do that for me?"

"Yes... I could use blue glitter too, it's really cool too"

"That will be fantastic, I can't wait..."

"Mum, it's late and mom wants her drawing, come on."

Callie was smiling; she loved the way that Arizona could convince their children even in that moment when she was sore and tired was amazing.

"Okay" Callie kissed on Arizona forehead. "You are amazing... I came back soon, if you need something just call me or Sofia"

"Don't worry, I'll call Hunt to thank him that you have taken a couple days off"

"Okay, but now rest"

"I'll be waiting for you, I'll miss you"

"Mum, it's late..." Tim insisted.

"Okay, let's go"

A few minutes had passed since Callie was gone when Arizona heard Sofia spoke.

"Mom, are you okay?" Arizona was with her hand on her forehead.

"Yes, Sof, I'm okay, how do you feel? Your mum told me you are sick, are you okay?

Sofia still was at the door of the bedroom. "Yes, I'm fine..."

"Come here, I want to know if you have a fever." Arizona tried getting up.

"Mom wait, don't do that." Sofia approached "I'm fine, really"

Arizona put her lips on the forehead Sofia. "No fever, so what do you feel? Do you have a stomachache? Do you want a tea? I can make a tea for you."

"Mom! You can't get up. I'm fine, really" Sofia kissed Arizona cheek.

"Mmm, thank you... I miss that." Both were silent a minute. "Sof, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Nothing, I'll let you rest." Sofia got up but Arizona held her hand.

"Sweetie... please, tells me, I know something is bothering you." Sofia was silent. "We usually talked about everything"

Sofia smiled remembering her funny chats with Arizona. "I know"

"So, why you don't talk to me?, Did I something wrong?, Do you are still mad with me because your new friends? Sofia, you know that your mother and I didn't like yours..."

Sofia doesn't let her finish the sentence. "Do you hate me?" Sofia asked sternly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Arizona couldn't believe what Sofia was asking her.

"Just forget it, I'll go to my bed"

"No, Sofia, tell me why are you asking that, How can you think I hate you?

"It's just..." Arizona gazed urging her to finish the sentence. "Some guys think that you probably hate me"

"Wait, what? Sofia please sit down and tell me what the hell are they talking about"

Sofia sat down next Arizona and sighed. "A few days before the accident I was in the school, we are talking about our parents and how they met, and things like that..."

"Okay, you know I met your mum in a bathroom isn't so romantic but it's the truth..."

"I think is really romantic, the love is everywhere" Sofia laughed.

"That's right; now tell me why suppose that I hate you"

"Some guys don't understand how I can have two mothers and wanted know about dad, and I really didn't know, how you three were planned to have me... and Zola told me that sometimes she had heard that mum cheated you, and that was how I'm here... So they think you must hate me..."

In fact, Arizona and Callie never had talked with Sofia about that, of course they told her about Mark and how he loved Sofia, Callie told her a lot of stories about their friendship but never about the way had she got pregnant.

"Whoa! Callie never cheated me Sofia, don't say that." Arizona was beginning to become uncomfortable with the conversation.

"But Zola told me that she heard."

"Sofia, I had won a grant to go Africa, your mother was coming with me but I let her in the airport, and came back three months later..."

"But why did you do that?

"Because I thought she wouldn't be happy there, because actually she didn't want to go but didn't tell me... we were fighting in the airport and take one of the silliest decisions I ever took, but the result one of the most wonderful things I have in my life, you"

"I don't understand, mum didn't looking for you? Didn't you love her?"

"Of course I was in love with her, with my whole life, but I thought that would be better for her, even when I was dying inside. But I couldn't live without her so I came back."

"Mum understood your reasons?"

"No, she didn't. I begged her to forgive me for days, every day since I came I told her how much I loved her."

"So she forgives you." Sofia smiled. "She is an intelligent woman"

"Yes she is"

"But mom... Zola said when you came back mum was pregnant"

Arizona was silent a few seconds. "Yes"

"I don't think you could love me, I think the guys are right, I must remind you that mum hurt to you, or do you going to tell me, you were happy that she slept with dad?, I'm not silly mom...

"Of course you are not Sofia, and I'll not lie to you, at first was weird, I was hurt, I needed to understand why she did that... but the fact was I left her, that was my fault, not hers..."

Sofia was looking down. "Sofia look at me, do you know what you remind me every time I look to you?" The voice of Arizona was broken. "How lucky I'm"

"Yes, sure..."

Arizona wiped the tears from Sofia cheeks. "I'm telling the truth... You can't imagine how happy I was when I heard your heartbeat the first time... In that moment I knew you were my baby, and I really, really loved you since that moment... "

"Do you? Didn't you hate me?"

"Sofia, Did I something for you think that? I really want to know. I thought I was a good mother, at least a careful and loving mother, but you insist that I hate you when nothing could be more wrong, so please tell me what I did?" Now Arizona was crying.

"No mom, please, don't you cry... You are an amazing mom..., sorry, I'm an idiot... It's just..."

"What, please tell me..."

"Tim... He is really yours... and I..."

"Sofia, you are really mine, you always were my little girl. I... I love you Sofia... is the blood really is a problem for you? Don't you love me like your mom because of that? How many times you asked Callie and me we adopt a child?

"Of course not! Mom I really love you..., by the way I would really like to have a little sister..."

"Sofia, be parents isn't a blood issue, I see blood all day in the Hospital, and the blood has never been able to tell me anything about the parents of my patients, do you know how I know who the parents are? Because they are who are dead with fear waiting to hear how is her little boy... who spend the night awake because her little girl are sick, are the people who help them to give their first step... who help to lift you up when you fall, the parents are who cry and laugh with you... they tell you tales every night, they teach you to ride a bike, they love you no matters what... "

A tear rolled down the cheek of Sofia. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, please"

"Did you ever regret about something? " Sofia asked hesitatingly.

"Do you want to know if I regretted about you?" Sofia nodded. "Look at me Sofia, I never, and I mean NEVER I did."

"You, your brother and mother are most important in my life; I wouldn't change anything in there."

Sofia said sadly. "If you had not left mom, she had not..."

Arizona interrupted her. "No Sofia, I would do again, because I want you in my life... maybe I could have another daughter, but she wouldn't be you, and I love you, I love your generosity, and friendliness, I love the way you always you fight for get what you want even I love how stubborn you are" Sofia laughed. "You are just like your mother... you are beautiful Sofia, definitely I would do it again." Arizona smiled.

"But surely you want change the day you..." Sofia stopped; she was looking the Arizona's leg. "Sorry, please forgive me mom I didn't want"

Arizona was silent a moment, it could see the sadness in her face. "Neither do that"

Sofia frowned. "What?" Arizona never talked about the accident with her and she was curious now to know why Arizona said that.

"Some days I really hate how I look, and I hate can't be beautiful for Callie the way she deserves... some days the leg it really hurts... and when the accident happened I hated everything, I didn't want to leave, I was awful with your mother and I hated myself because of that."

Arizona took a deep breath. "But you save me... I couldn't give up because you were there, and you needed me... and I needed you and your mother too, even when I didn't want to accept it... and when I finally could accept to myself your mother was there, and she was amazing, she is amazing... since accident we have the most beautiful relationship over the world, she is my strength, my calm, she is my guide, she is my everything, she is my world, you all are my world..."

The voice of Arizona was broken. "The accident showed me how incredible person was my wife and how fortunate I was to have this family. I could feel the love in the most wonderful way. Your mother always says that things happen for a reason and we must find the good in there... "Arizona smiled Sofia. "Sometimes is really hard to believe in that, but I need to believe she is right..., don't you think?"

Arizona sought a piece of paper in her bedside table and gave it Sofia. "Look"

Sofia saw it by seconds. "Well, it's a Tim drawing"

"No, it isn't. It's yours. You gave it me the first day of kindergarten, you were three and asked your teacher how could you to write mom... these scrawl means mom... I was so proud of you... Every time I'm sad, or mad, every time I hate myself, I see it and I remember why I need keep fighting... "

Both were crying, Sofia couldn't have doubts about her mother love, Arizona really loved her, and she loved Arizona, she loved her mom. They embraced; they didn't need words to know how were feelings.

"Mom?"

"Mmm?"

"I was thinking... maybe I could be your baby for a while... I don't know, maybe until the eighteen...?"

"How about until to thirty or fifty?"

"That sounds great, mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I want to remind you that English is not my native language and there are many mistakes in my writing, sorry about that, but I could not get a beta. Anyway don't worry, we're almost done**

#########################################

The last week has passed fast, and now Callie had to come back to work. She hated having to leave Arizona when she wasn't still fully recovered, but her days off were over, and she had surgeries programmed today.

"Are you sure you will be okay, because I can..."

"Honey, we have talked about this, you must go to work... I'll be fine, besides Sofia is at home this week, if I need something she could help me, really, don't worry babe... "Arizona softly caressed Callie's cheek.

"You two made the peace, eh?" Callie was happy, Sofia had changed her behavior since she and Arizona had talked, Callie didn't know what they talked about, but could noticed that both were happy. Sofia was clinging Arizona even more that when she started being mad all the time, now she was attentive to anything's Arizona could need and spent several hours together, just talking or watching TV, even Arizona was teaching Sofia math, for these reasons Tim was jealous of her big sister but Arizona was trying to spend time with him too, she never did difference between her children and wouldn't start now.

"Yes... I'm really happy about that, she finally could tell me what was bothering her, and we talked a lot... and we are really great now... just like before..." A smile was lighting up her face.

"I'm glad for you two" kissed Arizona's lips. "So, I guess I'm going now... "Callie couldn't hide her concern.

"Callie, I'll be fine... someone in this family has to work..." Arizona was upset and Callie knew it.

"Baby, you will be able back to work soon... "She was holding Arizona's hand.

"I know, I know... just... isn't fair for you..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Arizona couldn't answer because Sofia came into the room. "Good morning mom, how are you feeling?" She jumped into bed and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"I'm fine sweetie, how do you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you"

"Sof, you will take care of mom?" Callie asked Sofia even when she knew the answer.

"Of course I'll do, you can go quietly"

Sofia seems really sure about that although Callie wasn't. "Okay, anything you call me, right?"

"Yes, mum"

"Callie..."

"Alright, alright, I'll go, Tim is sleeping yet, when he wakes he should take a milk and cereal, I made the lunch, it is in the fridge."

"Thank you honey, I'll take care"

"No, she won't, I'll take care" Sofia corrected her mother and gazed to Callie smiling.

"Thank you sweetie" Callie kissed Sofia. "If she tries to do something inappropriate just call me...?" Sofia laughed.

"I will mom"

"Calliope!, I'm not a child..."

"No, you don't, but something you look like one... I just want to be sure..." she kissed Arizona. "I love you"

"I love you too babe, have a good day"

"I love you too Sof, I'll call you later"

"Okay, mum, I love you too"

When Callie was gone, Sofia and Arizona stayed watching TV and talking like they usually did in the last days...  
A few minutes later Tim woke up and all they decided to take a breakfast in bed

"I want to give mum a gift, what do you two think?" Arizona asked their children

"Is mum's birthday?" Tim seemed confused

"No, it isn't but we don't need a special date for gifts... don't you think that?"

"Great, you can buy a little dog to mammy... I'm sure she'll like it" Tim said with naughtiness.

"Mmm, why I do think that is a gift that you want?" The three laughed. "Is better you think another thing before your mother want to kill me"

"You could give her a perfume, mum loves the perfume" suggested Sofia.

"Why we can't have a doggy mom?" Tim did want a dog since about months ago, but Callie and Arizona was waiting his birthday.

"Because you need to take care of it"

"I could do it mom, really... please..."

"Will see, but now we are thinking about your mother´s gift" Arizona wanted to avoid that conversation with Tim before he could achieve that hers tells him yes.

"Okay... so… Flowers, flowers are nice"

"Yes, both flowers and perfume are nice, but I was thinking something like a trip... what do you two think?"

"Yes! A trip is nicer than flowers"

"Really… Mom?! Yes! We could go to Portland like you thought for your anniversary" The bad memories removed the smile from Sofia's face.

"Sof, is everything okay?" Arizona noticed the change of Sofia moods.

"Yes, just..."

"Hey!, everything is fine" Sofia nodded, while Arizona caressed her cheek. "I was thinking other kind of trip" said intriguing Arizona.

"Where mommy?" Tim frowned.

"What kind of trip, mom? I want it known!" Now Sofia was excited again.

"We could have a family trip in a cruiser... "Arizona was smiling seeing the face of their children who seemed very excited about her idea.

"Yes! A cruiser!"

Both started to jump in the bed.

"This is an amazing idea mom! She will love it!"

Arizona laughed. "I guess you two too..."

"When we will go mommy?" Tim asked, before Sofia who was thinking about all fun they would have in a cruiser.

"I don't know yet, we need to do some things before... So you think is a good gift?

"What? Is a best gift ever!" When you will tell mum?"

"Soon, will be a surprise"

"Cool, I love the surprises"

"I know that, little boy"

Since that moment all chats were about the trip. When they could go, how many swimwear Sofia would have to carry, what about if they would have a puppy, when they could tell to their friends, what kind of food they could eat in the cruiser, they talked about different destinations.

For a while all of they forget why Arizona was in the house, they could forget all accident issue, and Arizona's failure heart, even she forgot that she wasn't feeling very good that morning.

############

Was late, Callie opened the door. Her house was quiet, nobody was in the living room, and the lights were off. A few minutes ago she have received a texting from Sofia, who told her that Arizona wasn't feeling well, those words have scared Callie.

She was so tired of that... how many times Arizona would be tested? Wasn't enough two car crash, a shooter, a plane crash... now was her heart... How many times she needed to show that she was a good man in the storm? Because she really was, and Callie was exhausted to fight with those fears... she could lose her wife, her children could lose their mother and that was killing her inside.

Obviously Arizona doesn't feel fine like she said, or maybe does and not anymore, but Callie hated that, but the fact was that she was scared and she needed to be strong, but she couldn't be anymore.

She rushed inside the bedroom, and there was Sofia, she was trying to bring down Arizona's temperature. Suddenly she felt her heart breaking down; there was her baby girl, now sixteen years old taking care of her mother, surely was just a fever, but if it won't?, how about their children? They could lose her mother and that isn't fair, not in that way, actually never could be fair, however was the circle life, but was too soon for that, no one of theirs was prepared for to lose Arizona, no she, neither their children…

Callie approached Sofia a put a hand over her shoulder. "Sofia what happened?" Callie asked in a low tone, Arizona was sleeping and she didn't want awake her.

"I don't know, uncle Miranda said that could be an infection" Sofia aswer without stop that she was doing.

"Uncle Miranda?, you both were in the Hospital?"

"Yes… but mom didn't want to tell you… sorry" Sofia knew that Callie surely will be upset with her because didn't tell her.

Now isn't the time to be mad with her daughter, she was taking care of her mother, she did that her mother asked her, so she couldn't be upset with Sofia. "It's okay sweetie" Callie kissed her head.

"I'm of three doctor's daughter and I can't low her temperature" Sofia seemed angry with herself.

"Hey! It's okay, you are doing a great job. How was her temperature?" Callie asked concerned

"She had 102 grades, I'm using ice to try low, but I can't." Sofia was frustrated.

Callie smiled her and touched Arizona carefully for don't wake her. "I think you did very well, seems lower than that".

At that moment Arizona opened her eyes. "Babe, you came home" Said looking Callie.

"Yes, I did, honey, how are you feeling?" She kissed Arizona's lips.

"I'm fine, I'll make you the dinner" Arizona started to stand up but Callie pushed her gently.

"What?, No, I'll do it, you need to rest"

Arizona remembered that she was talking with Sofia before fall sleep. "Oh, baby, sorry, we were talking and then… "

"Don't worry mom, we can talk tomorrow when you feel better" Actually Sofia was grateful that Arizona fall sleep, she didn't want talk about that.

"Okay, baby… I'm sorry. Don't you want I made you a dinner?, I guess you must be tired…" ask to Callie

"No, honey, I'll do it, besides I'm not really hungry"

Callie and Sofia leave the room.

"Sofia, where is Tim?"

"He is with Sebastian, who invited him to the movie; mom said that was okay…"

"Good. Now, could you tell me what really happen to your mother?"

"I don't know… we are fine, mom makes us the lunch, well she heated up the food you did actually, we were talking and then she wanted to rest, I noticed she wasn't fine and when I asked her about go to the Hospital she said yes…"

"So, absolutely she isn't good… I'll call Bailey to know what is"

"She said that is an infection, she said that is pretty normal… just need rest and some antibiotics, I bought them yet, until 6am she can't take another, but she has high temperature can take an ibuprofen." Sofia explained. "If her temperature remains for long four days we need to take her to the Hospital again.

Callie was looking her smiling.

"What?" Sofia asked.

"Nothing… it is just you really grew up…." Callie kissed Sofia's cheers "Thank you sweetie."

"About what?"

"Take care of her"

"She is my mom, always I'll take care of her, isn't she?"

"Of course she is…"

"Do you need something?"

"No sweetie, I'm fine, thank you"

"Are you sure?, Do you want I stay with you while you take a dinner?

"Isn't necessary, really, is late, I'll eat something quickly, later I'll take a shower."

"So, I'm going to the bed, good night mum"

"Good night baby"

"I love mum"

"I love you too, sweetie."

Callie needed to think, she needed to figure why she was upset, it wasn't Arizona fault to be sick, or does, if Arizona would take care better for herself, would be she sick? Probably yes, because her failure heart surely had a reason for plane crash, or was hereditary or who knows… Does Callie upset by Arizona? Or does she with the life…? Actually she knew the answer, she was really mad with the life, because was stubborn to put Arizona in danger… however, also she saved her life after the car crash and also Sofia did it…

Arizona could have die when it plane crash, but she didn't it…, or could have died many times because of her heart, but she didn't yet… They would have two wonderful children… So, was her life good or bad?, she must be grateful?, of course, and she knew it, however she was mad and hated it the idea of Arizona's sick, she had a lot of things to be grateful…

############

Arizona opened her eyes, was almost 2 am, she was feeling sore, her temperature was rising, the room was dark and she tried to focus.

A few seconds after she knew that wasn't the reason for she was awake, she could notice a lower sobs next to her. She waited a while for to be sure about that, she could feel to Callie's hand barely touching her hair, and now she was completely sure that was her wife who was crying.

Arizona got up, when Callie noticed the movement she tried to shutting herself putting her hand over her mouth.

"Callie?, Baby what's wrong?" Arizona touched Callie's leg, while she covered her face behind her hands and the cry was rising.

"Baby, you are scaring me, please tell me…"

"It's … Just…", in that moment Callie rushed into Arizona's arm, who embraced her trying to calm down. She couldn't understand what was happening to Callie, but she waits patient a few minutes, something was wrong with her wife, she was crying in the middle night and now she was holding Arizona as if her life depending that…

"It's okay honey, Shhh, you can tell me…" Arizona was rubbing Callie's back.

"I can't.. I can't do it anymore…" Callie said between sobs

"What are you talking about?" Arizona pushed away softly

"You… It's… I'm scared Arizona… I'm freaking scared… I lied to you…, I can't do it…"

"Calliope, I couldn't understand what do you mean… When do you lie to me?"

"The day before the crash, when I told you I could do whatever you can't… I can't Arizona, I can't lose you…" Callie busted into tears again.

"Honey…" see Callie in that way was breaking Arizona's heart

"No Arizona please, please promised me that I won't lose you…"

"Baby… you are a doctor as well I'm, you know…" Callie stopped her

"No, please just do it.. I need you here with me, I'm tired to think I could lose you anytime… I know I must be grateful to the life because you are here, but however I upset because I never know if you will with me the next day… and… and I need to believe you will be with me to see Sofia and Tim graduation, or to see our grandchildren grow up… I want grow older with you by my side… I want you can see how my skin begins to wrinkle and I become old and ugly…" Callie smiled sadly…

"That's never going to happen, it's no way you could be ugly…" Arizona smiled her and caresses Callie's cheek

"Arizona, please, don't go, don't ever go, I won't do this without you… I need you take of me like usual…" the tears were rolling over her face

Sometimes we need to believe, believe that impossible things could be real, we need to have faith, even when we don't believe in God, we need the reasoning put aside because our existence depends of that… and Arizona knew it.

"Baby, look at me…" Arizona said softly "I'll be always with you, I'll never leave you alone, okay? Never… even when I di…

"NO, don't you dare to say that Arizona, don't" Callie said with break voice.

"Calliope… You and I know as doctors, that someday it will happen…" Arizona held Callie's face a looked her eyes "but I'll be next to you like always… I'll take care of you, I'll be watching you…" Arizona smiled "You know… I'll be just here, with you… and I promise you will feel my presence… except that you know another woman or man and you want… in that case I won't be here because I wouldn't like see you with another and…"

"Never, just you…" Callie kissed Arizona's lips

"Good, also who else could love you like I do? Or who could kiss you like me… or…"

Callie embraced Arizona. "Nobody, nobody could ever do that…" They stayed a few minutes in silence and the tears started to run down the cheeks of both.

While continuing the hold Arizona whispered "Callie, if something happens I want that you find another.."

Callie stopped Arizona with a kiss. "Shhh, don't" and kissed her again. Looking into the blue eyes she begged. "Please Arizona, just don't give up… promise me that… please…"

"I promise you, okay?, I'll do my best" Arizona started to kiss Callie more passionately, when Callie pushed her down.

"Oh god, Arizona, you are hot" Callie placed her lips on the Arizona's forehead. "I'm sorry… I wake up you and…"

"Hey, it's okay... I'm fine"

"No Arizona, you don't, you are burning with fever…"

Arizona kissed her again. "I don't care…, just make me love, please…."

"Arizona you need…"

"_You_, I need you… please… I miss you…"

"I miss you too, but.."

"Not but, you can take care of my fever later… now you must be taking care of me…" Arizona smiled her, and started to remove the Callie's clothes. "I have a surprise to you"

"I love the surprises…"

"I know baby…, the next Friday you and I have a date…"

"Date? Mmm, I love having dates with my gorgeous wife…" Arizona laughed.

"I'll take you dancing…"

"What?, Dance?", Honey… we don't go to dance since…"

"I know, for that reason, and because I know you love to dance, and I love dancing with you… I made reservations at a new place, it's seems pretty cool, Sofia helped me to find it… there, people can eat and dance… we could eat and dance a song… because of my leg I won't do more, but at least…

"Would be fantastic" Callie looked Arizona. "I love you, you know that, right? You are awesome Arizona…

"I love you too, very much…, but I have more surprises… "

"Wow! What is?" in that moment both seemed to have forgotten the last minutes.

"I've talked to Bailey and Cristina today, and in ten days I could return to work… first I need to cut the infection, and Cristina said that I'll need constant checkups about the heart in the rest of my life but…"

"You will be okay, you promised me, remember?"

"I did". Arizona kissed Callie. "And I have another surprise, but you must wait until Friday to know it"

"Are you kidding me?, Arizona you know me… I can't wait… I'm very anxious… you shouldn't tell me if I couldn't know yet…" both laughed.

"I'm, sorry… . Don't you think I was forgetting about our anniversary, right? I know is late, but I couldn't …"

"Isn't late, is a perfect time… although you gave me an anniversary gift…"

"I didn't…" Arizona was confused

"Yes you did… you wake up this day… and was a the best gift I couldn't have…"

"This gift is better than that…"

"Will you tell me?"

"No, I don't, although I know what you could do meantime to kill your anxiety…"

"Are you sure?, honey your temperature is really high…"

"I think is about you…"

Arizona started to kiss Callie's neck "Mmm, Arizona you know that you…"

"Shh, Calliope, please…, later okay?, now you and I will have a wonderful night, okay?

"I love you Arizona"

"I love you Calliope"

############

"We have choices, we can build our destiny or just walk through it... and when the life gets hard we can fight or give up. My mom taught me never to give up...

Fourteen years ago, my family and I had the most amazing vacations ever... Was in that cruise that I started down this path. My mom, Arizona Robbins saved a child's life, in front of us... and when I saw the light in her eyes when those parents recovered their son, I knew I did want to be like her...

I asked her how she gets over the death, because all know that unfortunately is impossible to safe the life they all, but she taught me that when it saves one life, we save life a family ... we save the life of parents, brothers, we save the lives of children, future grandchildren ... one life she saved amounted to one hundred, she could not give in to the pain of loss because there were hundreds of lives depended on it.

I´m completely grateful to my godmother, Cristina, who until now, she fought all of these years to keep my mother alive... I know you think that I should be a Cardiothoracic surgeon, but I´m an amazing Pediatric Surgeon, don't you think?"

The people in front of her laughed.

"Of course you are, but you know... it isn't the same..."

"I know..." Sofia smiled. "But thank you, my family and I don't have words to thank you Cristina... really"

"It's my pleasure, I'm amazing too"

"Yes, you really are..."

"But today, I want to thank everyone who helped me to get this..."

Sofia looked her mothers who was sitting in the first row. The passage of time could be seen in their faces, their smiles were accentuating even more their wrinkles. Arizona seemed tired, even older than Callie, probably by the three surgeries she that had to face along the years. She was holding the Callie's hand over her lap caressing softly.

"To my two incredible mothers, without them I couldn't be here today.. Especially to my mom Arizona, who choose me like her daughter every day, just like I choose her as my mother... because she taught me that be a family isn't a matter blood, chooses one to other every day... And thank you for never giving up... we need you with us... mom needs you, Tim needs you, Lucia and Mark need you... "

After the trip Callie and Arizona decided to adopt twins, they were seven when they began to be part of Torres-Robbins family. Their names were chosen in Mark's honor and Lucia, the mother Callie who someday decided not judge to Callie anymore and be part of their grandchild's life.

"And, I need you mom... thank you for be here taking care of all us, I won't take care of mum as you asked me, because nobody could do it like you do... besides I also need you take care of me..."

Callie dried a tear of Arizona cheek and kissed. "Just like Sofia is telling, I need you with me baby..."

"I'm so proud of you mom... I hope someday I can achieve at least the half you what you got, was a pride to me replace you as Head of Peds... and this Assistance Center for Children with Terminal Illnesses that today I'm inaugurating is thank to you... thank you mom... and thank all who are helping me with this project... and I'll rephrase a quote from my uncle Dereck, today is a good day to change the world... let's do it..."

The people stood up and started clapping.

Callie and Tim helped Arizona, now both, Callie and Arizona were crying, both were very proud of their daughter, Sofia was an amazing surgeon and was absolutely committed to the children, nor were doubts she was Arizona's daughter...

"Mom, are you okay?" Mark asked looking Arizona who was trembling because of the cry.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine"

"Mark, why you and your brothers going to congratulate their sister, we go in a minute..." Callie asked, she did want to be alone with Arizona a few seconds.

"Sure... I love you moms"

"We love you..." Callie embraced Arizona, who put her head onto Callie shoulder. "Hey baby... come on... what's happen?"

"She is incredible Callie, all our children are incredible..."

"I know... we did an amazing job with them..., You did an amazing job..."

"I'm so tired Callie..." her voice was broken.

"Arizona..."

"Really, I.. I'm..."

"You are doing great, okay?". Callie held Arizona's face. "You are doing great... I need you, remember?, you promised me you never will leave me..., you won't right?"

"I never give up, remember?" Arizona smiled.

"That's my girl..."

"How did I? Sofia asked her mothers.

"Hey! You were awesome, you inherited the ability to speak in public about your mother..." Callie and Arizona laughed. "Isn't right Arizona?" Callie held Sofia and kissed her forehead.

"I have a lot of mom..." Sofia embraced Arizona "I love you mom"

" I love you too baby..."

"Baby eh? ... the Heads of Peds...how tells,,," Callie was smiling to Sofia

"What?, she is my baby, isn't it?"

"Of course... I'm her baby and I will for a long... long time..."

"What do you think if we have a family dinner today?" Arizona asked

"Yes!" all family responded in unison.

"I'm starving"

"You always are starving Lucia..." Tim said.

"Shut up Tim..., Mark, say something..."

"Why, he is right..." All laughed.

"Come on guys... don't bother their sister..."

"Thank you mum..."

"You're welcome, honey..."

"I think you were right Callie"

"What about?"

"This... They... you couldn't handle all of them alone..." Arizona kissed her.

"I won't, so will be better you help me with them... I don't know... maybe another twenty years..."

"Forever, baby... I'll be with you forever..."

The End

**AN2: Now yes, we're done. I want to thank everyone that despite the errors continued reading ... To everyone who sent me their reviews and especially those who tried to help me correcting me.**  
**I really want to apologize for that, as someone said must have been difficult to understand ...I'm so sorry.**  
**The next story, which I have in my head, will be published in my first language or when I get a beta, but I promise not to torture you with my errors any more ... **  
**Really, thank you very much to all, and sorry if the history went the way you don't want but in the absence of a beta, I decided to shorten the story.**

**My deepest apologies and thank you very much**


End file.
